


Snow for the Holidays

by Alisanne



Series: Adventdrabbles 2014 [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snarry100's prompt #454: Snow, and Adventdrabbles's prompt #22: <a href="http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v650/1Alisanne1/c49840923d8f6c987efeeceac0b5fdf1_zps07f8eebd.jpg">Snow Globe</a>. </p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Snow for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #454: Snow, and Adventdrabbles's prompt #22: [Snow Globe](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v650/1Alisanne1/c49840923d8f6c987efeeceac0b5fdf1_zps07f8eebd.jpg). 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Snow for the Holidays

~

Severus found Harry staring out the window, shoulders slumped. “What’s wrong?” 

“Oh, nothing.” Harry shrugged. “I was just hoping for snow for the holidays.” 

“Why’s that?” asked Severus. “You’re just dying to deal with Floo outages and magical surges?” 

Harry laughed. “No. It’d just be fun.” His smile turned wistful. “I remember Dudley going sledding when we were kids, but I never got to go.” 

“Alas, controlling the weather is beyond my power.” Severus hummed. “Ms Granger gave you a snow globe last year. Sadly, that may be the closest you get to snow this year.” 

Harry sighed. “Maybe so.” 

~

Over the following days, Severus continued thinking about Harry’s wish for snow. Harry didn’t mention it again, but he retrieved the snow globe from storage, placing it on the mantel, where he often glanced at it. 

Severus watched the weather reports closely, but the weather witches predicted clear skies for the majority of December. He even went as far as to contact Minerva, who told him that even Hogwarts was experiencing a remarkably snow-free December. 

Finally, he arrived at a solution. “We’re taking a trip,” he told Harry one morning.

Harry blinked. “Okay. Where?”

Severus extended his hand. “You’ll see.” 

~

They landed in a snow-covered forest. Initially, Harry appeared to have no idea where they were. Severus saw recognition dawn on his face the moment he realised their location.

“The Forest of Dean?” Harry blinked. 

Severus nodded. “It’s the closest place I could find that had snow.” 

Harry gaped at him. “You did this for me?” 

Severus snorted. “Well I didn’t do it for me! I abhor snow. Your snow globe is the closest I like to get to cold weather.” 

Harry hummed. “And yet you’re out here with me.” 

“Indeed. Perhaps _you_ can keep me warm?” 

Harry grinned. “Perhaps.”

~

Somehow, Harry persuaded Severus to go sledding, and when, flushed and tired, they decided to rest, it was in the tent Severus brought. It felt like sitting in a giant snow globe, however, since, because Harry wanted to _see_ the snow, he charmed the walls transparent. 

“Isn’t it brilliant?” Harry asked. “Feels like Christmas.”

Severus sighed. “I’d been hoping for a bit of privacy, actually.” 

“Well, we have it.” Harry gestured around them. “No one else is here.” He frowned. “Why do we need it, anyway?” 

Severus smirked, nodding at the bed. 

“Oh.” Slowly, Harry grinned. “I see what you mean.” 

~

Harry rode Severus slowly, arching to take him deeper. Above them, Severus could see the snow-covered trees, and for a moment he wondered what they’d look like to anyone who stumbled upon their tent. _Like an erotic snow globe..._

His thoughts dissolved as Harry squeezed his muscles. “God, you feel incredible.” 

Clutching Harry’s hips, Severus thrust upwards. “So do you,” he gasped. “Close--”

Harry tensed, his cock spurting onto Severus’ chest. Growling, Severus flipped them, pounding into Harry until he, too, came. 

Sighing, Harry curled close. “So, how do you feel about snow now?” 

Severus hummed. “It’s growing on me.” 

~


End file.
